


Happee Birthdae Harry

by thegirlwhochosetostay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhochosetostay/pseuds/thegirlwhochosetostay
Summary: It's Harry's 39th birthdae. What a better way to celebrate than a party at the burrow with every red-head Weasley and more! Draco sets up a surprise party for Harry (as he does every year.) and things go both better and worse than expected.





	Happee Birthdae Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Harry Potter birthday fic and I hope you enjoy!   
Kids ages  
Teddy - 21  
Victoire - 19  
Dominique - 17  
Louis - 15  
Fred - 14  
Roxanne - 11  
Rose - 13  
Albus - 13  
Scorpius - 13  
Hugo - 11  
James - 14  
Lily - 11  
Lucy - 15  
Molly - 18

Harry woke to the sound of James singing in the kitchen and Albus yelling at him to shut up. Harry loved having the kids home for summer, especially on his birthday, but he could go without the boys arguing for a day or two. He rubs his face with his hands before sitting up. Reaching over to his nightstand he grabs his glasses and puts them on before attempting to run his hands through his hair. Before his feet can hit the ground Scorpius appears from behind the door with a piece of parchment in his hand and a smile on his face. "Happy birthday Harry!" the mini-Draco says. Harry grins and goes over to hug him and ruffle his hair. "Thanks, good morning Scorp. Is this from dad?" he asks inquiring the parchment that he's handed. Scorpius nods. "Lily said she was going to try making pancakes if you didn't get up soon by the way," Scorpius says and Harry scrunches his face. "Alright, tell her I'll be down in just a minute and stop her from getting in the kitchen at all costs!" he instructs and Scorpius smiles before ducking out of the room. Harry sighs and sits down on his and Draco's bed to read the parchment.

_Love,_

_First of all, don't you dare try to make the bed. Second, Happy Birthday. It was time for us to be the same age again I guess -sigh-_

Harry laughed at that. Draco held his almost two month reign of being older than Harry very close to his heart.

_Anyways, I hope that the kids aren't driving you crazy and if they are you'd probably send them to Ginny. I head she's got a bat-bogey hex at the ready these days. Please remind Scorpius to feed that poor kneazle of his. _

_I'm sorry that I had to work today, I tried to get off but so did everyone else in celebration of your birthday. Nevermind that I'm your husband. Can't change who I am I suppose. Besides that, we have dinner at the burrow tonight. 7:00 sharp. Please be on time and make sure the kids wear the socks Molly knitted for them, she asked to see how they fit. As for you, I'd say wear whatever but you don't know how to dress yourself so I've left you an outfit on the dresser in the closet. Have a wonderful day love. I promise to make up not being there tonight. _

_I love you._

_Always yours,_

_Draco_

Harry smiled as he finished the letter. 'I really do have the best husband' he thinks to himself as he folds the letter before putting it in his nightstand drawer with every other letter he's every gotten from Draco. 

"James if you don't shut the bloody hell up I will hex you, no under age magic law be damned!" Harry hears Albus shout. He sighs before running downstairs to find the boys bickering in the living room now. Albus is trying to watch telly and James is trying to annoy everyone in the house apparently, despite being the oldest. "Albus, language," Harry says and shoots a look at his mini-me. Albus pouts and rolls his eyes. Harry can't be bothered to further discipline him. "James, please respect your moody kneazle of a brother." James bursts into a laughing fit and Albus crosses his arms. "That's not fair! He's the one being rude and you discipline me!" Harry sighs. "I'm sorry Al. Here. James, timeout for five minutes. No talking!" James frowns but doesn't speak. He knows his dad will tickle him if he does and he's just too old for that kid of embarrassment. Harry hears pans clang in the other room and walks into the kitchen to find Lily covered head-to-toe in flour and some other sticky substance that he doesn't want to ask about. There's two cracked eggs on the floor, a mess of butter and sugar on the counter, and at least twelve spoons covered in batter scattered around the kitchen. 

"Lily, you and Scorpius are on kitchen duty for the rest of the week and I don't mean cooking!" Harry says in his 'are you serious' voice. Lily groans and wipes flour away from her face before turning to face her dad. "Maybe if you actually woke up at a decent time this wouldn't have happened," she says and Harry frowns. "It's my birthday, I'm allowed to wake up whenever I want. And you're eleven, you shouldn't even be awake till half noon and it's only a quarter to nine!" Harry explains and Lily crosses her arms. "Looks like the 11 year old is more responsible than her father," she replies and Harry points to the door in a silent request for her to go to her room. Lily's been having attitude problems lately and Harry doesn't know if it's her age or her brothers that are causing them. He hopes that when she starts Hogwarts in the fall she'll straighten up a bit. 

Harry spends forty minutes cleaning the kitchen before he goes to find Scorpius who's hiding in his room behind a book. 

"Hey bud, you okay?" he asks noticing a few tear tracks on his step-son's face. "Why do Albus and I have to be step-brothers?" Scorpius asks. Harry inhales a sharp breath. Why does he have to deal with this, today of all days? "Because I married your dad and that's how it works. Why?" he says, trying to keep it light but still help. "Because I think Albus is lovely but I can't do anything about it!" Scorpius exclaims and Harry sighs and sits down next to him. "Albus is lovely, and I'm sure he thinks you're wonderful too. However, you're a bit too young to be worrying about this. But to tide you over I will tell you that it's not illegal for step-brothers to date. It's just that some people will think you're weird. You know your dad and I won't though, we knew it was always a possibility. You and Albus have been good friends much longer than you've been step-brothers. But let's not worry about it right now. Besides, why would you want to date a moody kneazle when you've got Crookshanks jr?" Harry says. Scorpius chuckles and gives him a hug. "Thanks," he mutters into Harry's chest. Harry smiles and rubs his head. "No problem. Now, I've got to go get ready for this burrow dinner and get the house in order. Why don't you get the boys and Lily together and floo over to Aunt 'Mione's until it's time for dinner? Spend some time with the cousins, I heard all of them should be over there. And Teddy," Harry states adding Teddy to the end as a final bribe. Teddy and Scorpius have been very into discussing sexuality and other modern issues lately and it's caused Teddy to become one of Scorpius' favorite people. 

"Okay, see you later." Scorpius says and goes to get up. "Be sure to wear the socks from Grandma," Harry adds as Scorpius leaves the room to gather everyone. Scorpius gives him a thumbs up before shutting the door and then opening it, realizing it's his room and not Harry's. Harry laughs and get's up, cracking his back and neck. 'I really am getting old' he thinks as a joint he didn't know was there pops in his lower back. He sighs before walking out of the boy's room and into his and Draco's to get ready. 

Harry settles back in bed once the floo stops roaring and collects the daily prophet that Draco left on the foot of the bed. _The Savior is 39 Years Old Today. _Harry reads the headline and rolls his eyes, turning to the quidditch section. Once he's done reading he goes back to the kitchen to drink the tea that Scorpius left for him under a stasis charm. It's just what he needed to get him going. He washes the cup and does the rest of the dishes while he's at it, not knowing what he should do to get ready until he passes the mirror in the hallway and sees his hair and stubble. "Maybe a shower is in order," he says to himself looking at his unruly hair and the stubble that's grown just too long. 

Harry takes a leisurely showers and shaves once he gets out. He tries several different charms on his hair to get it to settle down before deciding the only way to go about it is with his hands. After at least thirty minutes of picking at his curls and trying to get them to look some sort of way he gives up and shakes his head, allowing the fluff to go back to its unruled state. 'At least I'm not balding' he thinks as he runs his hands through his hair on his way to the closet. On top of the dresser he sees the outfit Draco has chosen for him. It's a grey pair of trousers and the t-shirt James got him for christmas that reads 'I'm a catch' with a snitch that floats around the front. He puts on the clothes and then toes on the socks Molly made for him before sitting in front of his shoe rack. He has different shoes to choose from and he knows that no matter which ones he picks James is going to tell him they're the wrong look for the outfit. He decides on his faithful black and white sneakers that are lowcut to allow Molly's socks to peek out from underneath the hem of his jeans. He looks like a bloody teenager but that's good enough for him. He puts on the watch Molly gave him all those years ago. Once he's ready it's a quarter to six and he's got nothing left to do so he decides to floo over to Ron's.

When he steps through the floo he's ambushed in hugs from kids that are his and aren't his. Followed by tighter hugs from Ron and Hermione. "Happy birthday mate," Ron says in his ear and Harry pats him on the back. "Happy birthday Harry," Hermione echoes and Harry gives her a grin. "Thanks guys," he says and steps into the house. Ron sits him on the sofa and Hermione puts on tea before going to get the gift she and Ron got for Harry. They've always given Harry his gift first, as a reminder that they were his first true friends. Hermione comes back with a blue bag that's stuffed with tissue paper. Inside are two cards, one from Ron the other from Hermione. Harry reads the one written in Ron's messy but corrected scrawl first.

_Mate,_

_I can't believe you've lived this long. I mean, I know I say that every year but I mean it this year especially because you've got three teenage boys under your roof. Anyways I wanted to thank you for sticking around. I couldn't have asked for a better best friend. You've been here for me through everything even when you were literally battling a war. I don't mean to be all mushy but your birthday always puts things in perspective. You never thought you'd make it this far but you did and I'm proud of you._

_Cheers to 39_

_Love, Ron_

Harry grins at Ron and gives him another hug before he opens up the card that has his name in neat font on the front from Hermione

_Harry,_

_Happy birthday. You've made it another year and we're so proud of you. You're a fantastic man and the best friend I could've asked for. Thank you for being the brother I never had, the godfather to my children, a babysitter that never fails, my personal entertainment, and the worst chess player I know. I love you tons and I hope that this year is even better than the last. Don't forget to take it easy once in a while. And for the love of Merlin please convince Ron to drop the aurors before he gets hurt again and I actually lose my mind. Anyways, you're truly an amazing person and I love you so much._

_Hermione_

Harry gives Hermione a tight hug and a firm smile. She nods her head towards the bag and Harry takes the tissue paper out. Inside is a framed picture of the three of them in front of the whomping willow that they took after graduation in eighth year that Ron refused to show him no matter what. Harry see why when he watches the picture. It shows him grinning next to Ron who's got his lips locked with Hermione's before realizing the camera is pointing towards them and beginning to run towards it when the image restarts. Harry laughs. The back of the frame is engraved 'always our third wheel' and has another picture tucked into the stand. It's a picture of Harry hugging Sirius on his fifteenth birthday. Harry smiles and hugs his friends once more. "Thank you both, these are wonderful," Harry tells them and they smile. "You're welcome Harry, happy birthday," Hermione says and Harry grins. "What'dya say we head to the burrow?" He asks and everyone nods in agreement. 

After getting fourteen kids and three adults through the floo and hugs from Molly, Arthur, Percy, Audrey, Bill, Fleur, Charlie (who's visiting for the summer), George, Angelina, McGonagall, Hagrid, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Pansy, Blaise, and Hannah, Harry finally greets Draco with a much awaited kiss and hug. Once greetings are done everyone gathers in the back garden for Harry's birthday feast and stories from over the years. Hagrid tells the story of him picking Harry up to take him to Hogwarts, one Harry hasn't told his kids yet. McGonagall speaks of the absolute meltdown that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had at the Yule Ball in fourth year. Neville talks about the time he almost killed Harry. Pansy tells the story of how she finally got Harry to propose to Draco. Blaise tells the story of how Harry made Ron save his life in the room of requirement (though he spares a few major details that the kids don't need to know of yet). George tells the story of Harry giving he and Fred the reward money from the tournament so they could start the shop. Luna tells of the time she went with Harry to Slughorn's party. Angelina and Ginny tell stories of quidditch. Molly and Arthur tell the story of meeting Harry. Bill tells the funny bits of the story of Fleur drinking polyjuice to become Harry. Charlie tells how he helped Harry smuggle a dragon out of Hogwarts in his first year. Percy tells the story of Harry asking him to be a groomsmen at his wedding to Ginny and then again to Draco. Teddy tells the story of Harry finding him pissed on his seventeenth and taking him home so Andromeda wouldn't find out. (No one says anything about the tears he sheds, it's only been two years since she passed.) Victoire tells the story of Harry helping her get out of a terrible blind date by pretending to arrest her. The kids all tell stories. Everyone laughs and a few people cry. Ron chooses to tell the story of when he told Harry he'd gotten Hermione pregnant and how Harry had almost lost his mind at the thought of his two best friends having kids (honestly Harry, what do you think married couples do? Cuddle?). Hermione tells the story of the time that she had gotten so angry with Ron for not changing Hugos diaper that she left the house for two days and stayed with Harry and Ginny until Ron had sent a howler asking for help. None of these stories were of the boy who lived. None of them were the stories of a savior. These were just the stories that made Harry, Harry. And these were the stories that Harry loved the most. 

After stories they went inside to eat the cake that Molly and Hagrid had made. Hagrid decorated it like the first cake he had made for Harry (it was a shame you'd never gotten to taste that cake 'Arry). They laughed and talked about all the new things going on in their lives now. Ron announced that he was resigning from the aurors and Hermione almost fainted of joy. Teddy explained that he had gotten a job at Hogwarts as the new defense of the dark arts teacher after being assured that it was no longer a cursed position. Hermione told everyone that she would be restarting the SPEW program within the ministry. James nearly shouted that he was going to try out for quidditch. (Harry swore he could hear Oliver Wood hooting from somewhere). 

Once announcements were over everyone sat in the living room cuddled up with their partners. Draco mentioned to Harry how close Scorpius and Albus were sitting and Harry smiled. Harry opened gifts from everyone. He got a new snitch from Ginny and Luna, a gift certificate to Florean Foretscue's from Bill and Fleur, a book titled 'How to Tame Your Teenagers,' from Molly and Arthur as well as a blanket and a new watch that Arthur had purchased when he got a raise at work. Harry smiled, though he preferred his hand-me-down he understood the intentions. Percy and Audrey gave him tickets to the upcoming Harpies game and a babysitting voucher (the tickets were for he and Draco). Blaise and Pansy had gotten him two sets of one glasses, one with P.M. and another with M.P. McGonagall had gotten Harry a new broom which he tried to decline but she insisted, it had become a sort of tradition. Hagrid got Harry an adopt a dragon certificate for the dragons in the sanctuary that Charlie worked in. Charlie gave Harry a few trinkets from Romania and a book of the dragons that he could choose from. From Neville and Hannah, Harry got a new plant and a promise that he couldn't kill it because it was charmed to take care of itself. Teddy gave Harry a picture of both of their dad's and Sirius that he had copied from a box he got from Andromeda. Victoire got him a new pair of gryffindor socks and a pin for his robes. He got another t-shirt from James reading 'If lost return to Husband,' and a matching shirt for Draco reading 'I am husband'. Scorpius and Albus had buddied up and gotten him a giftcard to tescos with a card that read 'use this for date night'. Lily had made him a lovely drawing of everyone in the family (and a few more). The Granger-Weasley children got him a book about Glasses transfiguration, much to their mother's dismay. Dominique and Louis gave him a pair of socks with snitches and broom sticks on them. Molly II and Lucy gifted him a book about the meanings of star names with Sirius, Hyperion, Draco, and Orion highlighted. Fred and Roxanne gave him a gift card to their dad's store and a card with people who needed to be pranked listed on it. 

When they got home, Draco gave Harry the ring he had bought for him. Draco loved buying rings for Harry because Harry always fidgeted with the rings and they'd end up lost, they were always found but Harry got scared of wearing them again so he asked for new ones. This particular ring was a green metal with a lion and snake engraved on a red ruby that sat in the center. 

Harry's favorite present (of every year) was the man that he found laying in bed ready for a snog and a cuddle once he put the kids to sleep.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed :) Happy birthday Harry!


End file.
